Epoch Telemetry System for Long-Term Monitoring of Biopotentials ABSTRACT Epoch is a wireless, multi- channel biopotential recording system designed for small animal translational research models of human disease developed in Phase I and II. Obtaining long- term continuous recordings from animal models of disease is a critical component of translational research aimed at developing new therapies for debilitating disorders, such as epilepsy, heart disease, brain tumor, traumatic brain injury, and obesity. Many immature- and adult-rodent models have recently been developed that are surrogates for human Epitel Epoch Wireless 6 Channel Biopotential Recording System manifestations of progressive disease in the pediatric and adult populations. While tethered (i.e., wired) recordings of biopotentials can be obtained periodically (i.e., for minutes to a few hours per session in immature rodents), these recordings have problems associated with the small size of rats and mice. Recordings can be obtained for weeks or months at a time from adult rats with either tethered or telemetric recording systems; however, both of these systems have limitations. The younger or smaller the animal, the more difficult it is to obtain adequate recordings, and it is nearly impossible to obtain prolonged, continuous recordings - especially in mice. A wireless, multi- modal, multi-channel solution for recording biopotentials for long periods in mice has not yet been made available in the marketplace. Epitel will address this need in Phase IIb by broadly expanding the unimodal electrophysiology capabilities of the Epoch system to include multimodal transducers. The project has 3 main goals: 1) to develop wireless blood pressure and pressure-volume transducers for cardiac applications, 2) to provide our customers the ability to implant multiple electrodes targeting deep brain structures with stereotactic precision, and 3) to enable simultaneous recording from up to four animals in a single cage. Epoch is the only wireless system able to make up to 6 channels of biopotential recordings in not only adult rodents, but also neonatal animals that weigh as little as 6 grams. The fundamental principle of the Epoch recording system is that the capacitive- coupled technology. The small size (<1 g) and low profile (<1 cc) of the telemetry unit will allow multiple rats or mice to be recorded simultaneously, enabling continuous cortical and deep brain electrophysiology, temperature, blood pressure and pressure-volume directly from the left ventricle, intracranial pressure, electrocardiogram, electromyogram, and video recordings uninterrupted for up to 6 months. The long-term goal is for researchers to be able to use the Epoch system in translational research to develop new therapies for animal models of progressive human disease. Epoch is the only system capable of recording biopotentials from adult rats and mice and neonatal animals (P6 rat; P8 mouse) continuously through weaning into adulthood to provide a full report of the progressive nature of disease, which is important for translation of a potential therapy to the clinic. The simplicity of the Epoch transmitter makes it easier to develop sophisticated, fully instrumented small animal models of human disease.